


The Lunar Half Blood Who Lived

by Snowqueen21



Series: The Lunar Half Blood Who Lived [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowqueen21/pseuds/Snowqueen21
Summary: Eileen Rose Prince Snape was always different from the other kids in the orphanage she grew up in. She could do things that other kids couldn't do. Which made her the victim of bullies and abuse. One day that all changes when she gets her letter to a special school known as Hogwarts. She then embarks on a magical journey, makes friends along the way, and discover who she really is along the way.





	1. The Girl Who Lived.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely readers! YukiSnow18 coming to you with a brand new story! Let me just say that i LOVE Harry Potter. It has been a part of my life for as long as i could remember. I grew up reading the books and watching the movies with my father who is equally a huge Harry Potter fan. #We'rebothGryffindors. Anyway I have always wanted to write a fanfic to this genra. However this fic will differ greatly.
> 
> This fic is an mpreg sort of fic. If mpreg makes you uncomfortable, then please don't read.
> 
> Second of all, my oc was conceived in a very dark way which will be explained more as the story progresses.
> 
> Thridly, my oc is the daughter of Severus Snape (the one who carried her and gave birth to her) and Voldemort. Severus was able to carry her and give birth to her because he was testing a very powerful fertility potion on himself before giving it to the clients who ordered saod potion. The potion changes the inside anatomy of any man to be able to cary a child and give birth or helps a woman become more fertile should the potion be drank by a woman.
> 
> Forthly Lily and James live therefore Harry will not be the center of attention in this fic.
> 
> Disclamier. I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter movies. All rights and claims go to JK Rowling and Universal Studios. I am not making money from writing this so don't even bother trying to sue me for something i don't even own. The only little thing i do own is oc and the plot i have in mind for this fic.
> 
> Finally if this story is remotely similar to another story on here, please KINDLY and CALMEY let me know via PM-ing me or reviewing the story and i will rewrite this story to the best of my abilities.That being said, please enjoy. :-)

It was a dark night in spinner's end Cokeworth. A lone dark tabby cat could be seen sitting near a brick wall located near an orphange that sat on the end of the street.

Suddenly a man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching. He appeared so quickly and quietly that you would have thought he just popped out of nowhere. The cat's eyes narrowed and it's tail twitched.

Now the man was quite odd looking and frankly out of place. He was tall, thin, and quite old simply by looking at the silver of his hair and long beard. Which was long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long dark purple robes, a long dark purple hat and black buckled boots.

Yet his blue eyes stood out as they were a light blue color and sparkled brightly behind half-moon spectacles which rested on his long croocked nose. This old man was none other than Albus Dumbledoor.

Dumbledoor took out an odd looking silver cigarette lighter. He opened it and clicked it. Causing the nearest street lamp to go out with a soft pop. He clicked it again, causing the next lamp to flickwr out. He did this several times until all the lights on the whole street were put out.

He put the lighter back into his robes before turning to the brick building in front of him. The brick building of an ophanage. He suddenly heard a meow and looked over to where the dark tabby cat was.

He simply smiled and said, "I should have known that you would be here, Professor McGonagall."

This caused the tabby cat to suddenly shift and transform until in it's place was a rather stern looking woman. Who was wearing rimless square glasses and wore dark green robes and a dark green hat. Her long black and silver streeked gray hair was drawn in a tight bun.

"Good evening professor Dumbledoor." Professor McGonagall spoke, rather stiffly as she walked towards him.

"Are the rumors true, Albus?" She asked, prompting him to answer. "I'm afraid so professor. The good, and the bad." Dumbledoor said.

"And...the girl?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Lily and James are bringing her." Dumbledoor said. However Professor McGonagall only smiled a thin smile. While she did trust Lily, James was a whole other story.

"Are you sure that is wise professor?" Professor McGonagall asked but Dumbledoor was quick to sooth her worries.

"Ah professor, you needn't worry. James is a relaible wizard and i would trust him with my life." Dumbledoor said with a smile.

Suddenly the two caught movement in the sky out of the corner of their eyes. They both looked up and saw two people riding on what appeared ro be a broom stick. As the broom got closer to them and the ground. They could see that two people were riding on it, which was a man and a woman.

The man had unruly black hair that stuck out everywhere and hazel colored eyes could be seen behind circular rimless glasses. The woman had long firey red hair and gorgous emerald green eyes. However tear stains could be seen on the woman's beautiful face. Tears caused by the horrific scene she had beared witness to just a few hours earlier.

The woman could also be seen wearing a sling which housed the most beautiful baby girl wrapped in soft pink blankets inside. The baby had deep black hair which curled slightly, framing the baby's face beautifully. The baby also had beauiful smooth pale skin the color of ivory. A beauitful but rather odd looking silver locket could be seen around the baby's neck and resting on the outsides of the baby blankets.

The locket had a bail between the locket and chain that was closed while the top part that opened was dome shaped and a little smaller than the base.The connecting arms between the upper part and the body had a beautiful arch and the gemstone between the bail and the connecting arms was a beautiful green emerald gemstone. Finally in the back of the locket, three waves could be seen carved into the back.

"Professor Dumbledoor, Professor Mcgonagall." The man and woman said in unison as they got off the broom.

"No problems i trust, James, Lily?" Dumbledoor asked the two.

"No sir." James asnwered.

"The little angel fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol." Lily answered as she and James walked towards Dumbledoor and Professor McGonagall.

"Try not to wake her, please." James asked softly as he gently took the sleeping baby out of his wife's arms and into the arms of Professor Dumbledoor.

Dumbledoor and McGonagall both looked down at the sleeping baby. They could all see a cresant moon shaped scar on the baby's forehead hidden slightly under a tuft of curlish black hair. Before they started walking towards the steps of the orphanage.

"Albus, do you really think it is safe to have her raised in an orphanage? Especially since the last time a magical child grew up in an orphanage." Professor McGonagall asked, refering to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

"She may be his daughter, but I know that she will never grow up to be like Voldemort. Unlike him, she was not conceived under the effects of a love potion. Therefore she will grow up knowing how to love where Voldemort never did. That will be her greatest strength and the key to her victory." Dumbledoor said.

"This girl will be famous, there won't be a child in our world who won't know her name." McGonagall said as they all reached the doorsteps of the orphanage.

"Excatly, she's far better off growing up away from all of that...until she is ready." Dumbledoor said as he gently layed the baby down on the doorsteps of the orphanage.

At this, Lily began to cry. Prompting James to take her in his arms, where she cried into his shoulders.

"There, there, Lily. It's not really goodbye after all." Dumbledoor said, looking over at the crying red head.

"I know it's just...are you sure there is no other way, professor? She is the last remaining gift of my best friend." Lily said through teary eyes.

"Lily, there is no other option. This is the only way she will be safe." James said softly, only prompting Lily to cry harder. They all looked down at the baby girl girl one last time before leaving.

James and Lily (who relunctunely followed after James after giving numerous glances back at the baby) got on the broom and flew off back to their home. While McGonagall turned herself back into a cat and ran off into the night.

Dumbledoor took out his lighter and clicked it. Causing the lights from the street lamps to pop back on. The dirty brick homes and streets glowed a soft orange color.

He stole one last glance at the baby before softly whispering to the baby.

"Good luck, Eileen Rose Prince Snape." Dumbledoor said before swiftly vanashing.

A soft breeze ruffled the trees near the orphanage, causing Eileen Snape to roll over a little inside her blankets without waking up. Nor disrupting the letter that had been placed on top of her blankets by Dumbledoor as she peacefully slept on. Not knowing she was famous, not knowing that in a few hours time, she would be woken up by the screams of the horrible care taker who ran the orphanage nor that she would spend the next 10 years in absolute hell all because of her special gifts.

Because she could not have know that at this very moment. Wizards and witches were meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and toasting in hushed voices. "To Eileen Snape -- the girl who lived!"


	2. 11 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nearly 11 years have passed since Eileen was left on the doorsteps of the orphanage. In that time, she had to endure abuse from both the caretaker and bullies. But she did have one saving grace and that was Amanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamier. I do NOT own Harry Potter, the Harry Potter Books or any of the Harry Potter movies. All rights and claims go to JK Rowling and Universal Studios. I am not making money from writing this so don't even bother trying to sue me for something i don't even own. The only little thing i do own is my oc and the plot i have in mind for this fic.

Laughter...

Evil cackling laughter...

Two blurry dark figures...

A scream of pain from one dark figure as they fell to the floor...

A flash of green

"Get up! Up! Get up now you insolent child!"

Bright blue eyes belonging to a young girl snapped open as she was rudely woken up by the shrill voice of Mrs. Brown, the caretaker.

"Get up! You and the rest of the brats will be polishing the floors today for the inspector. And if i hear any of you speak one word to them. You'll be out on the cold streets!" Mrs. Brown said as she hastially left the room. Leaving everyone in it to hastially get up and get ready.

"Come on Eileen, we better get ready or Mrs. Brown's face will turn even redder than it already is." A young girl named Amanda said as she got dressed.

The young girl with bright blue eyes who was now known as Eileen merely groun in response but got out of bed to get ready.

Eileen walked into the bathroom to freashen up and get dressed. Once she was dressed, she picked up her hair brush and began to comb her hair. Once she was done, she looked back in the mirror and sighed.

Stareing back at her was a 10 (nearly 11 year old) skinny girl with smooth pale skin the color of ivory, long straight deep black hair that curled slightly at the end and had bright blue eyes the color of a clear summer's sky. She was dressed in patched up rags of clothing and her long hair tied back with an equally raggy hair ribbion.

However, two odd things stuck out to her in her reflection. The first being the locket around her neck. It was quite an odd locket as the locket had a bail between the locket and chain that was closed while the top part that opened was dome shaped and a little smaller than the base.The connecting arms between the upper part and the body had a beautiful arch and the gemstone between the bail and the connecting arms was a beautiful green emerald gemstone. Finally in the back of the locket, three waves could be seen carved into the back.

The second odd thing that stuck out to her was the cresant moon shaped scar on her forehead hidden underneath her fringe. She has had both the locket and the scar ever since she was abadon as a baby the orphanage nearly 11 years ago.

Before Eileen could dwell more on it, a knock was heard coming from the bathroom door.

"Come on Eileen, we better hurry." Amanda's voice came from behind the door. Eileen smiled a small smile and unlocked the door to her friend Amanda.

Amanda was also a young girl of 10 years old with pretty toffee colored skin, dark brown curly kinky hair and golden hazeled eyes. She had been Eileen's only friend in the entire orphanage while everyone else tended to avoid Eileen.

"Staring at your reflection again? You are so vain Eileen." Amanda said with a playful smile as she grabbed Eileen's hands and walked with her to the front parlor to begin their chores.

"I was not staring at my reflection...i was staring at my scar." Eileen said playfully, pretending to be insulted by Amanda's joke, causing Amanda to laugh.

"You stare at that thing all the time." Amanda said as they reached the front parlor. They could see buckets full of water and polisher off to the side.

The girls rolled up their sleeves and got to work. However their friendly conversation never stopped as they did.

"You have to admit, it is a pretty cool scar." Eileen said happily as she scrubbed.

"I still wonder how you got such a thing." Amanda said, as she dipped her scrubbing brush back into the soapy water and began scrubbing some more.

"I don't know, I'm still wondering myself. But Mrs. Brown said my birth parents were abusive to me and gave me the scar as a parting gift before dumping me off here." Eileen said as she also dipped her scrubbing brush into the rapidly turning murky brown water and continuted to scrub.

Personally she felt like what Mrs. Brown told her wasn't right. She did not remembered being abused, but then again she could hardly remember anything besides evil cackling and a bright flash of green light.

"If your parents were abusive, then why did they leave you your locket?" Amanda asked as she finished scrubbing her portion of the floor. Before moving to get the polisher.

Eileen's hand uncounciounsly reached up to grasp the locket. She could never understand why but she always felt comfort in the fact that her birth parents left such an amazing gift behind for her.

"I don't know, but i love it. I'm just glad that no-one has stolen it yet." Eileen said though Eileen knew why. Something strange always seemed to happen whenever someone besides her dared to touch the locket.

The locket would burn the hand of whoever tried to grasp it and the chain holding the locket never snapped off no matter how hard someone pulled.

Almost as if it was...magical.

"You must be pretty lucky. Anyway tomorrow is a special day for you. Do you think it'll happen?" Amanda asked as Eileen began to polish her section of the floor.

"I know tomorrow is my birthday but what do you mean by it'll happen?" Eileen asked, clueless as to what her best friend ment.

"You getting adopted of course." Amanda said with a bright smile, causing Eileen to smile a small shy smile. Eileen was about to respond when a voice interupted her.

"Who would ever want a freak as their child? I have more of a chance getting adopted then Snapy does." A girl named Whinnie said with a snear.

Whinnie was the orphanage bully and her favorite target was Eileen. Whinnie was a very ugly girl with short brown hair and dark hazel eyes. She and her friend Mary who was equally ugly as Whinnie loved to pick on Eileen.

"Atleast Eileen has more of a chance at being adopted than two ugly mean spirited girls." Amanda said, coming to Eileen's defence.

"As if anyone would want a freak for a child. A freak who could appear in one place and suddenly appears on the roof of the orphanage, a freak who seems to fly when she jumps, a freak with a locket that burns you as if it was possessed!" Whinnie shouted angrily.

However, before either Amanda or Eileen could bite back, Mrs. Brown appeared in the doorway, holding a small stack of mail in her hand.

"What is going on here?" Mrs. Brown sneered looking over the four girls. However before any girl could argue their point of view, Mrs. Brown interrupted.

"No, i don't want to hear it. Just get back to work you brats!" Mrs. Brown shouted as she walked away. Not noticing that a letter fell out, a letter addressed to Eileen.

Eileen noticed the letter and picked it up, what she saw on it both surprised and scared her.

To Ms. E. Snape

The meduim bedroom in the east wing.

Spinner's End

Cokeworth.

Amanda peered over Eileen's shoulder and was a bit scared that the letter knew where Eileen slept but she was more surprised that Eileen even got a letter to begin with.

"Well open it." Amanda said cheefully.

However before Eileen could even open it, Whinnie screamed for Mrs. Brown who rushed into the room, saw the letter and promptly snatched it out of Eileen's hands.

"Hey! That's mine! Give it back please!" Eileen shouted as she tried to take the letter back. However Mrs. Brown promptly tore it up and let the pieces flutter to the ground.

Eileen looked on in disbelief as she watched the pieces float to the ground.

"Get out of my sight." Mrs. Brown sneered at Eileen who promptly ran up to her and Amanda's room and shut the door. Tears threatened to leave her eyes but she rapidly blinked them away. She grabbed a book she had gotten from Amanda last year for her birthday and snuck out.

She carefully climbed onto the tree branch of the tree outside their bedroom window and jumped. Instead of speeding towards the ground and landing painfully, she gently floated down to the ground. Once her feet touched the ground, she took off running.

She ran to her secret hiding/reading spot located near a large tree that rested near the edge of the dirty lake in a shabbier part of Spinner's End, Cokeworth. She ran until she got to the tree and promptly collapsed where she began to cry.

She hated her life, she hated being an orphan, she hated being treated like a freak but most of all, she hated the fact that Whinnie was right. She'll never be adopted because no one would ever want a freak as their child.

"Meow?"

Eileen looked up and saw a dark tabby cat staring at her with dark grey eyes. The cat tilted it's head as it looked at Eileen before softly headbutting her legs. Causing Eileen to relax and gently pet the cat, making it pur.

"Whinnie is right." Eileen whispered as she absent mindly pet the cat. The cat hissed on hearing Whinnie's name before looking up at Eileen in confusion. Eileen caught on to this and explained what she ment further.

"Whinnie said that no one would ever want to adopt a freak like me. Simply because i can do things no other child in the orphanage can do. It's not like I asked for this though, I didn't ask to have these gifts, to be able to do freakish things." Eileen said, her eyes threatening to tear up again.

The tabby cat simply head butted her again to try and comfot her and it worked...somewhat as Eileen resumed her petting of the cat with a sad smile on her face.

"Why did my parents abandon me? Did they really not want me?" Eileen asked nobody in particular but herself. She grabed her locket and opened it. Inside on one side, a detailed snake was engraved and on the other side, it showed a picture of a man with smooth pale skin the color of Ivory, shoulder lenght deep black hair that curled slightly on the ends and deep black eyes. He was dressed in what appered to be flowing black robes. He was smiling and holding a baby who looked no older than 6 months. He held the baby's hand up in a waving motion as if to say Hi to the camera.

Eileen had deduced a long time ago that this was her father as they shared the same skin tone and hair color/style. But Eileen always wondered why her mother wasn't in the picture. For that matter if her mother even loved her. Because judging by how happy the man in the picture was, she knew that her father loved her so why didn't her mother?

'Was she the one who abandon me? Was she the one who gave me this scar? Did she really hate me or where they too poor to take care of a baby?'

Before Eileen could ponder more about this, she suddenly heard her name being called. Eileen quickly closed the locket and turned around, only to smile in relief when she saw Amanda.

"Eileen, there you are. I had a feeling you would be here." Amanda said with a smile as she sat down under the tree next to Eileen and the tabby cat.

"Hey Amanda, I'm sorry for running off like that." Eileen said.

"Oh don't be, Mrs. Brown would make anyone run for the hills just by hearing her screeching voice. That and Whinnie's face could turn anyone to stone." Amanda said with a smile. Causing Eileen to laugh only making Amanda smile even wider.

Eileen and Amanda stayed under the tree and talked some more, laughing about the littlest and simplest of things until it was well into the evening.

"Ah, found you Snapy!" A voice called, getting closer and closer.

Eileen and Amanda both looked up and saw Whinnie and her equally ugky lacky coming up the hill near them

"What do you want now, Whinnie?"

"Just wanted to see what the freak was up to. Besides it's getting dark out, you don't want to be out here all alone, do you?" Whinnie said with a sneer, causing Mary to laugh.

Amanda and Eileen both stood up and walked towards Whinnie and Mary angrily.

"Why can't you just leave us alone? More importantly why can't you just leave Eileen alone? She never did anything to you!" Amanda shouted angrily only causing Whinnie to sneer.

"She burned me with her stupid possessed locket!" Whinnie shouted.

"That was an accident. I didn't mean for it to, i don't even know how-" Eileen began but Whinnie cut her off.

"I don't care, you are nothing but a freak, and freaks deserve to know their place." Whinnie said getting ready for a fight.

"Why can't you just leave me alone!" Eileen shouted, causing a powerful shockwave to escape from her body as that is the only way to describe where the shockwave came from.

The shockwave knocked Whinnie and Mary back a few feet. They weren't hurt but they were obviously freaked out as they ran back to the orphanage.

"Oh no, we better hurry back." Amanda said who thankfully wasn't hurt nor freaked out by what happened. She grabbed Eileens hands and they both ranned to the orphanage.

However they were both too late as they saw Mrs. Brown standing at the door fuming at them. The girls could see a smirking Whinnie behind her.

"How did you push those girls?!" Mrs. Brown all but screamed as she closed the door and turned to Eileen and Amanda.

"How did you push those girls!" Mrs. Brown said even louder as she grabbed Eileen and yanked her forward roughly. She held Eileen's arm tightly and yanked her head backwards.

"Ow! I don't know!" Eileen said through teary eyes.

"Oh yes you do, now explain how you did it or i'll lock you in the broom closet for a whole day with no food or water!" Mrs. Brown was screaming at this point, her face as red as a tomato.

"I honestly don't know. It was like magic!" Eileen shouted. That seemed to be the straw that broke the camels back as she yanked Eileen upstairs and shoved her into the broom closet before slamming the door in her face.

Eileen pounded on the door wanting to be let out and screamed. "I'm serious it was like magic!" Eileen screamed as she pounded her fists on the door. However her words went unheard as Mrs. Brown had walked away. Leaving poor Eileen to herself.

'That's it, I can't do this anymore. I can't stay here another day. I have to get out, I have to leave.' Eileen thought to herself as she sat quitely and waited. Nearly two hours have passed before Eileen could hear everyone going to bed.

Eileen suddenly heard footsteps approach the door. Quickly, Eileen layed down and pretended to be asleep. Eileen heard the door unlock and open but she didn't dare open her eyes.

"I know you're not asleep Eileen." A very familiar voice said.

Eileens eyes snapped open and she saw Amanda in front of her. "Amanda, what are you doing? If Mrs. Brown catches you, she'll lock you away too." Eileen said, not wanting her best friend to get in trouble.

"Oh no she won't, because we're leaving." Amanda said with a smile. However Eileen only looked at her best friend in shock. Because she had been thinking of just sneaking out without and never looking back. Yeah it would hurt her best friend but Eileen knew Amanda was a strong girl, she could survive on her own.

"What made you-" Eileen began but was interrupted by Amanda.

"Seeing you get hurt by the awful people of this place. Not to mention Mrs. Brown's horrible screeching. Now come on, let's grab our stuff and get out of here." Amanda said as she grabbed Eileen's hands and they both snuck into their bedroom to grab what little possessions they had. Which wasn't a whole lot. The girls packed a small suitcase full of clothes and money they had managed to swip from Mrs. Brown's room before sneaking out the window.

Amanda carefully climbed down the tree branches to the ground below while Eileen grabbed the suitcase and jumped. Much like before, instead of falling to the ground, she gently floated down. Once her feet touched the ground. They took off running.

"I am still jeolous that you are able to do that." Amanda said smiling, causing Eileen to smile as well.

They took off running until they came upon an old house a quarter mile from the lake and tree that Eileen loved to read at. Both girls knew it was abandon so it was the perfect place to hide until they could leave town the next morning.

By the time the girls got to the house and managed to get inside, it was almost close to midnight.

"Do you think Mrs. Brown will notice the money missing?" Eileen asked with a sly smile.

"I honestly wouldn't be surprised if we heard her screaming from here." Amanda said laughing.

Suddenly both girls heard the faint ringing of the church bells off in the distant, signifying that it was now midnight.

"Happy birthday Eileen, make a wish." Amanda said as she took out a dandelion that she had plucked when they first got to the house.

Eileen smiled as she took the flower, she closed her eyes before blowing on the flower, making it's seeds scatter.

Suddenly a pounding sound came from the door. The girls looked at the door in fright. Had they been caught? Had Mrs. Brown called the police on them? The pounding sound came again.

"Come on, upstairs." Eileen said as she grabbed Amandas hands and they raced upstairs as another pounding sound came from the door.

The girls ran into a bedroom that looked like it once belonged to a boy. However the girls didn't care and both ducked under the bed as they heard another pounding sound and the door flew off it's hinges...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'll stop it right there. And before you all ask or assume, no i will NOT have it be Hagrid, It'll be Lily and James followed by a very familiar tabby cat that Eileen is familiar with. What'll happen next you all might ask? Well you'll just have to read it to find out. So until next time my lovely readers. READ AND REVIEW! :-D

**Author's Note:**

> Man what an emotional roller coaster. And poor Lily, having to give up the one thing she has left of her best friend. Next chapter takes place nearly 11 years later and will focus on Eileens hellish time spent being raised in the orphanage. So until next time my lovely readers, READ AND REVEIW!!!!!! :-)


End file.
